


Vinyl is Forever

by BelleBlackwood



Series: CurseVerse AU [1]
Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom, Rumbelle - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 17:26:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelleBlackwood/pseuds/BelleBlackwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Isabelle goes snooping in the cantankerous Mr. Gold's Pawn Shoppe looking for vintage vinyl records. Warm up drabble after years of not writing. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vinyl is Forever

Uhm, excuse me sir?” Lachlan Gold glanced up from the timepiece he was repairing. The bell, still ringing, was silenced by a slender hand. "Sorry about that, I hate those things-"

“Can I help you, Miss..?” Lachlan said, returning his attention to the time piece and its peculiar brand of gears.The girl bit her lip and smiled at him.

“Isabelle. I had a question for you, Mr. Gold – if you’re not too busy, that is.” Lachlan looked up again, catching Isabelle’s blue eyed gaze. He set down the time piece and shook his hair from his face.

“I have all the time in the world, dearie – as you can see.” Lachlan gestured to the broken time piece with an exaggerated flourish. Isabelle giggled and Lachlan had to wonder what was the matter with him. The fearsome Mr. Gold, making a child laugh? Although the girl looked no older than twenty, he couldn’t be sure. The only one who seemed to grow up before his eyes was Henry Mills.

“I’ve been told you have quite the vinyl collection, Mr. Gold.” she said, a grin on her face. Her smiles were contagious, and Lachlan found himself fighting the urge to grin like a lovesick idiot outright.

“I do, Miss Isabelle.” Lachlan motioned for Isabelle to follow him towards a section of the cramped store. Gesturing to a large wooden chest, Lachlan and Isabelle together lifted the crates of dusty comic books covering the lid and carried them to a corner of the store before cracking open the mysterious wooden chest. Vinyl records completely covered the inside of the chest and Isabelle gasped in delight.

“You have London Calling?!” she said with pure amazement as she dived into the collection. Lachlan looked at her stunned, but slowly a smile began on his face.

“Aye dearie, I do – and a few other albums in there from similar groups. I trust you like The Sex Pistols?” Isabelle wrinkled her nose in displeasure.

“Not really. The whole Sid and Nancy vibe ruined it for me, and Johnny’s not much bett- oooh, The Smiths!” Lachlan laughed as Isabelle recovered his worn copy of The Queen Is Dead.

“Their last record, and in my opinion – one of their best.” He took a seat on the covered chair next to the wooden chest, laying his cane across his lap. Isabelle sat herself on the floor in front of the chest, gazing wide-eyed at the treasures she had found.

“Morrissey could sing the ABC’s and it’d sound like a work of art, don’t you think?” she said, running her fingers over the picture of Morrissey’s face on the album cover. Lachlan shrugged.

“He’s alright, I always preferred Marr over him personally.” Isabelle looked up at him, her blue eyes shining mischievously.

“Alright then, Mr. Gold – who’s your favorite Beatle?” she said, enunciating every syllable. Lachlan bit his lip in thought.

“Hmm.. Paul, actually.” he said, nodding in affirmation to himself. Isabelle laughed.

“I knew it! I had you pegged for a McCartney fan, but I was hoping you’d say Lennon.” She grinned at him and Lachlan rolled his eyes.

“Alright Miss Isabelle,” he said, stressing the Miss just to tease her; “who’s your Beatle then?”

“Oh that’s easy,” Isabelle said, returning her focus to the stacks of vinyl records before her. “It’s always been Ringo.”


End file.
